


On the Bridge

by Inbredipus



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, I am WoW trash okay, I updated this bc I am still WoW trash and that will never end, M/M, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, also why is there not a troll tag, k i l l m e, show my 3 fingered friends some love pleASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbredipus/pseuds/Inbredipus
Summary: “I’m fi-“ Melodicus started, then stopped, because he wasn’t fine. He hadn’t been fine for a long time - that much had been out in the open, even if only recently so - but at that moment he was so far beyond “not fine” that he was considering making a whole new language just to accurately depict how not fine he was. He let out a laugh that sounded like the sun in the desert, all harsh and burning. “I’m terrified.”





	On the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Melodicus thought Lyseras was dead before Legion began. They're engaged and were basically trying to take it slow. Also Melodicus is basically the answer to the question "what if depression was a high functioning alcoholic" so there's that.

Melodicus hadn’t realized how small the Vindicaar’s bridge was until that very moment.

Everyone - every single adventurer, Alliance and Horde alike - was squished together, eyes fixed on the window and the horrifying scene beyond it.

The bridge was terribly silent, so silent that Melodicus’ ears rang in protest at the unnatural quiet. He couldn’t even hear Lyseras’ breathing, and the man was plastered so close to him that his heartbeat was overtaking Melodicus’ own.

It was like a moment unstuck in time, almost.

Melodicus was vaguely aware of those around him - Eleera and Shalheria, both looking as if their hearts had been ripped out of their chests, Eleera holding Shalheria protectively against her; Amirais, visibly trembling, even beneath his heavy armor, his hands clenching and unclenching as if he was constantly attempting to choose between taking out his sword and keeping it sheathed; Augustien, looking calm except for the way his skin looked bleached, like it had been left in the sun for a long time; Distille and Konjac, both oddly silent and solemn, the latter holding her hand against her unbeating heart as if she herself had been stabbed; Shnubbs covering her mouth with her paws as if trying to keep her soul from leaking out; Wootmoo, looking as if he was about to fall over at any moment; even Orthean, the ray of slightly-ridiculous sunshine that he was, appeared stunned silent - but only in the way that one was aware of the sky, or the fact that your parents probably had sex at least once: it was at the back of your mind, sure, but rarely did it take full attention unless the situation called for it. The current situation did not.

Melodicus wasn’t sure what the current situation called for. Nobody was.

So they all stared in the same silent horror as their planet, their home, the thing they had all been fighting for, was stabbed.

It was impossible to tell how much time passed in that emptiness that followed, that soundless void that had overtaken the Vindicaar’s bridge, but it was shattered like rapidly frozen molten metal with a high-pitched scream of pain and horror. All the heads turned towards the noise as if every person on the bridge had amassed into one great being; the source of the sound was a young draenei woman, who had sunk to her knees and was holding her head as if it was being split open. The way she was dressed told Melodicus that she was a shaman; her screaming told him that she was a skilled - albeit young - one.

Her scream broke the spell, and suddenly every person jammed into the bridge moved like a great wave of life, a cacophony that in any other situation would have been extremely uncomfortable for Melodicus. Right now, though? Right now, he felt like he was not alone in his grief, and for that he was grateful.

As he walked forward, his steps trancelike, he listed somewhat to the side. Lyseras caught him before he ended up hitting someone or, for that matter, the floor. From the look on Lyseras’ face, he was trying to project an aura of calm, but the way his grip dug a bit too much into Melodicus’ skin told the truth far more readily. He leaned against Lyseras, let the familiar smell of leather and smoke wash over him.

“Melo, are you alright?” Lyseras whispered, as if they were in a silent chapel rather than a crowded spaceship. It was almost reverent.

“I’m fi-“ Melodicus started, then stopped, because he wasn’t fine. He hadn’t been fine for a long time - that much had been out in the open, even if only recently so - but at that moment he was so far beyond “not fine” that he was considering making a whole new language just to accurately depict how not fine he was. He let out a laugh that sounded like the sun in the desert, all harsh and burning. “I’m terrified.”

Lyseras somehow managed to both tense up and relax at that. “I am as well.”

At that moment, the severity of the situation truly hit Melodicus. Somehow, before that, it was a movie, a third-party experience. It was an earthquake in a faraway country. Then, suddenly, it was a hurricane at Melodicus’ front door. The delay in shock sent him silently reeling, and the first thought that popped into his head was that if this was the end, Lyseras would die not knowing that Melodicus loved him.

He grabbed Lyseras’ head and kissed him. Well, the force of the act made it more like a lips-first headbutt, and they both spent a minute or so afterwards silently recovering. The people around them barely spared a glance, thousands of similar revelations playing out simultaneously. 

“Can I ask what that was about?” Lyseras said, and his voice was starting to catch a bit of a bemused tone that made the inside of Melodicus’ soul light up like neon.

He took a deep breath, and spun around to face Lyseras. He reached up to hold his hand, or shoulder, or something, but stopped the movement halfway. “Lyseras.”

“Yes?”

“I’m still in love with you.” The words sounded like a healing balm, somehow, as if, even though the world was quite possibly ending right before their eyes, all that mattered was this confession.

Lyseras’ whole face lit up, turning bright red in a mix of joy and affection and excitement, and he grabbed Melodicus and held him close. Melodicus could hear his heartbeat, sense his breathing.

“When did it…?” Lyseras began, looking both curious and minutely sad, like he was holding out hope that Melodicus had never stopped loving him. If he knew…

“Never stopped.” Melodicus buried his head into Lyseras’ shoulder. “Just didn’t know how to say it.”

When Lyseras didn’t say anything for a while, Melodicus leaned back. He was met with Lyseras’ bright pink cheeks, and cheesy, sharp-toothed smile on his face. Lyseras’ ragged blindfold was wet, and Melodicus could see the faint shimmer of tear tracks on his face. His immediate response was to attempt to take a giant step backwards, but Lyseras held fast.

“I… You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Lyseras paused, his voice wavering as he dropped it to a whisper. “I’ve been in love with you for a very long time, Melodicus Lightsong.”

It was something about the way Lyseras said it that made it somehow more penetratingly beautiful than all the other times. Melodicus didn’t know if it was the stress of the situation or the way Lyseras’ voice had dropped as if he was speaking in a sacred place, but all too quickly Melodicus felt pinpricks of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They fell without any heed for Melodicus’ wishes, and Melodicus hid his face in Lyseras’ shoulder to muffle his sniffling.

The dramatic irony of the situation was not lost on Melodicus, as he stood there, weeping with happiness. He knew that those around him, to those that did not know the story, the struggle (both internal and not) that had gotten him and Lyseras to that very moment, his tears seemed sorrowful.

The truth, though, was that Melodicus Lightsong was the happiest he’d been in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see me running around on either Wyrmrest Accord or Moon Guard, feel free to say hi!.  
> Oh, and, by the way: Eleera, Shal, Shnubbs, Wootmoo, and Orthean all belong to my friends, though Eleera and Shal belong to the same person, and Orthean and Wootmoo belong to the same person too. When I was updating this, I remember asking if it should be Eleera/Shal or Eleera/Shlapps (a druid who belongs to the player of Shnubbs, and who doesn't come into the story until BfA), since the person who plays Eleera and the person who plays Shnubbs are dating in real life, to which Eleera's player replied "why not both"  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Check out my twitter, @Inbredipus, for more WoW-related shenangians (mostly Void shenanigans I'm not gonna lie cuz I basically main shadow priest now).


End file.
